


a cautionary tale about why vampires shouldnt try to drink from other vampires even if they love them a lot

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, I BARELY WROTE A BEGINNING I JUST WANTED TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE PORN, M/M, Nausea, SORRY FOR ALL OF THIS ACTUALLY, Vampires, Vomiting, also do u think i should start tagging for burping, because that is quickly becoming A Thing, because this au is so far removed by this point lmao, dont read this, i am NOT putting this in kyd or chronicle tags, or it wouldnt be one of my fics would it, so sorry for that, theres cardiophilia and tummy stuff too obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was saved in my google drive as "this is fucking disgusting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cautionary tale about why vampires shouldnt try to drink from other vampires even if they love them a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



> a probably-not-canon porn fic of vampire au andrew detmer & lucien carr, lucien turned andrew, blah blah blah

andrew returns one night from a long trip to find the house _reeking_ of o-. he follows the smell down the hall and into the bedroom, where he finds lu sitting at the edge of the bed with a bloodstained chin and throat, splatters of it adorning the front of his shirt. head tilting, andrew mumbles,

"...lucien?"

lucien gazes at him, eyes sultry and half-lidded above blood-red lips, and says, 

"come here. i have blood." 

it’s like the words turn some _switch_ in andrew and suddenly he’s all instincts, leaving his camera floating to pounce on lucien and press his spine to the mattress. lucien giggles, high-pitched and giddy, as andrew crouches over him, eager to find the source of the blood that coats his skin. he sniffs along lucien's body, tracing the path of the spilled blood from mouth to throat to collar and down the front of his once-white tank top. when he reaches his belly he nudges the edge of lucien's shirt up with his nose and buries it in the soft skin above his navel, inhaling deeply into him. breathless and squirming, lu feels andrew's fangs skim against the warm flesh of his stomach and he giggles again before andrew lifts his head and squints at lucien in confusion.

"...you drank it."

heart racing with excitement, lucien moves the hands that had been curled over andrew's shoulders while he investigated to cup the back of his neck and tug him closer as he purrs,

"it's in my veins."

lucien tilts his head, exposes the jugular vein running along the side of his neck.

**_"take it."_**

andrew growls and immediately ducks toward lucien’s throat, enticed by the smell of the blood his sire consumed. he knows he can’t drink it from him, that his stomach acid has already soiled it during the process of transferring it to his veins -- but he can’t resist _teasing_ himself anyway, filling his mind with fantasies of how it would feel to drain his brother like prey as he lies helpless beneath him. he scrapes his fangs over the bulge of vein, presses the flats of his teeth into the throbbing pulse of artery, and squeezes his eyes shut as his stomach rumbles with desire.

lucien moans under him and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer to his throat. andrew straddles him, weight pressing his hips down and trapping him there, and lucien arches his torso up toward him, eager for more contact, for andrew to envelop him entirely. his temperature is so much _lower_ than lucien’s, the freckled skin of his neck cool to the touch of slender fingertips that pulse with the warm blood lucien had saturated his veins with for the sole, _selfish_ purpose of teasing his fledgeling. they’ve done this many times before, lucien presenting himself as prey for the newborn to indulge his own sick, unfulfillable desire to be drained by him -- but never has it been so _desperate_ , so tempting -- never has andrew’s stomach growled so _loud._

lucien angles his throat against andrew’s fangs and _groans_ ,

_“please.”_

andrew shudders and mouths at lucien’s throat, greedily lapping the dried blood off his skin before fitting his lips around the vein he so wants to drink from and sucking as if he _could_. it would be so _easy_ , too, so _incredibly_ easy to just sink his fangs through the skin and try it. but even inside his veins andrew can smell the difference, can tell that this blood is not edible -- that as much as he wants to _consume_ lucien and absorb him into his own bloodstream the way lucien once did to him, it’s just _not possible_. he stops sucking to whine against lucien’s throat, tightening his grip on lucien’s shoulders as his stomach gives another needy growl, so intense his whole body shakes with hunger. the trip had drained the blood from his veins and the small taste of his favorite flavor he gathered from lu’s skin is just _not enough._

lucien _knows it_ and grips the back of andrew’s head with one hand, the other skimming down his chest and twisting in the fabric of his shirt to drag him down, to try and pull their bodies flush so he can feel their matching hearts pound against each other and the trembling vibrations of andrew’s empty stomach against his full one. andrew’s fangs brush his neck again and lucien can’t _stand_ it, can’t wait any longer to feel the sting of his newborn’s fangs entering him and his blood flooding out to meet them. twisting his fingers into andrew’s hair, he begs deep in his throat,

“ _andrew_ \-- ** _take it_** \--”

and andrew just _gives in_ , growling as his fangs finally puncture lucien’s skin, plunging through flesh and the thin wall of his jugular to reach his bloodstream. lucien moans in pain and _ecstasy_ , heart hammering as madly as andrew’s does against the fingers knotted in his shirt, eyes fluttering shut as his lips form a blissful smile. possessed by hunger and coursing with adrenaline, andrew sucks a mouthful of lucien’s blood into his jaws ** _._**

it tastes as awful as andrew expected -- thinner than it should be, and lacking the irresistible taste that it had before it was processed through lucien’s system. it’s _vampire blood_ , no longer human, and andrew’s first instinct is to spit it out, to remove his fangs from lucien’s throat and not let the foul blood travel any further than his mouth -- but instead of following his better judgement, andrew _swallows._

lucien’s eyes fly open in shock at the wet sound of andrew’s throat contracting to gulp his blood down, and he gives a strangled gasp as andrew begins to suck _vigorously_ , ignoring the foul taste and **drinking** from his sire anyway. lucien’s body shudders beneath him and he tightens his grip on andrew’s hair, closing his eyes again to relish the feeling of his blood being dragged out of his body and into his fledgeling’s, finally returning the favor that lucien did him the night of his birth. sinking into a trance, he begins to purr, his heart thudding so hard against his ribs that it seems _eager_ to forfeit its blood to andrew’s lips.

the blood tastes metallic and medicinal on andrew’s tongue but he forces down gulp after gulp, chills running up and down his spine at the _wrongness_ of it -- this isn’t human blood, this isn’t _good for him_ , but now that he’s started he just can’t _stop_. his stomach has stopped growling, now gurgling softly in discomfort as it fills with lucien’s inedible blood. it’s warm but not in the same way a human’s is, as if its passage has left afilm on andrew’s digestive tract that prevents its heat from spreading, trapping it all within andrew’s belly. but despite this andrew keeps drinking, perversely _pleased_ by the action of it and the reality that lucien’s blood is now swimming inside him, however _ill_ it makes him feel. it’s _gross_ but he focuses all his energy on keeping up his rhythm, knowing that if he stops for even a _second_ his gag reflex might force him to stop and spit as his instincts are still urging him to. pushing past all disgust he loses himself in the exhilaration of drinking his sire, finally fulfilling his twisted primal desire to _devour_ even the things he _loves._

as andrew sucks lucien becomes increasingly aware that he doesn’t plan on stopping, but isn’t the least bit afraid. there’s enough blood still pooled in his stomach from his earlier feast that it will replace what he’s lost even if andrew sees fit to drain his veins _entirely_. emotions are flooding into him from andrew, a mixture of pleasure and _disgust_ , and lucien only wishes his blood tasted better so andrew wouldn’t have to endure it on his tongue while he drank and could instead just enjoy this feeding as much as lucien is. finally unclasping from andrew’s chest, lucien’s fingers crawl down to andrew’s stomach, splaying across it as it expands with his blood. he can feel the stolen heat within him but notices quickly that it hasn’t _spread,_ that andrew’s lips are still cool against his throat and his skin hasn’t flushed at all. as he presses gently into it, andrew’s belly grumbles and bubbles with nausea, and lucien swallows hard, guilt starting to seep into him at the realization that this is not going to end well. but the massage of andrew’s fingers kneading into his shoulders and the tug of his lips at his throat feels so _good_ that lucien, too, loses himself in the moment, allowing the weakness that accompanies the flow of blood out of him and the pressure of andrew’s increasing weight on top of him lull him into a state of boneless euphoria. for a while they’re in _perfect harmony_ , lucien’s circulatory system pumping blood directly into andrew’s digestive system, one twin heart feeding its brother. relaxing beneath him, lucien purrs his name.

“andrew…”

andrew responds with a short burst of purring that soon cuts off as he begins to lose his rhythm, each subsequent swallow more difficult to force down than the last. he’s getting so full that he’s dizzy, no longer hungry but _nauseous_ , and as his bloated stomach presses into lucien’s palm it groans in distress. then suddenly he’s _choking_ , his fangs tearing from lucien’s throat to lucien’s surprise and horror, and blood sprays from his lips as he coughs and struggles to breathe through the final mouthful of blood that he just _can’t_ swallow. he spits onto the bedsheets and manages a single quick lick at lucien’s throat to start the healing process before he sputters again and tries to sit up, to get himself _vertical_.

the hand that had been tangled in andrew’s hair now comes to clasp over the wound and staunch the bleeding until andrew’s saliva does its job as lucien stares up at the panting newborn with wide, worried eyes. blood is pouring freely from his mouth like a _fountain_ , as if there were nothing inside him to curb the backwards flow of blood up his throat. trembling violently, andrew struggles to remain upright for a moment while clutching at his stomach and chest in distress before his hands fly out and land on either side of lucien’s neck and he collapses onto them, hovering above his sire as his body shakes with wet coughs. droplets of his own blood splatter onto lucien’s face and he feels his heart stutter in his chest as he reaches up to try and comfort his sick fledgeling. he strokes over his stomach and finds it painfully swollen, hot and tense while the rest of his body drips with cold sweat. abandoning his own wound, lucien reaches both hands toward the newborn just as his arms give out and he tumbles sideways onto the bed beside lucien, gasping in pain. lucien twists to face him in shock, hands hovering in the space between them, unsure how to help.

“a- _andrew_ \--”

andrew’s eyes are sealed shut, expression contorted in agony, shuddering all over as more and more blood seeps uncontrollably from his mouth across the bedsheets. his gut is cramping and churning as it tries to process the indigestible blood and he can barely breathe from pain and fear. he can feel blood gathering at the base of his throat, mixed with burning bile, and he panics at the realization that he’s about to throw up, his breath coming in short, frenzied gasps. his own trembling fist reaches up to press against his lips as he swallows excessively, throat bobbing wildly, just trying to keep the blood _down_. he burps weakly against his fist, bites into his lip, burps again -- completely unable to prevent the sick wet bubbles emerging from his throat, forced up by his distressed stomach. lucien finally touches him, stroking sweaty hair behind his ear, and one bloodshot eye cracks open to stare at him pitifully, _helplessly_ , as he burps once more and glues his lips shut. his cheeks inflate and he chokes down another swallow to keep from vomiting, to keep lucien’s blood inside him for just _one moment more_ \-- but he _knows_ it’s useless and so does lucien and a moment later he’s rolling off of the bed, slamming into the floor, scrambling and crawling as fast as he can to the adjoined bathroom and hanging over the edge of the bathtub on his knees. as weak as he is after being drained, lucien manages to peel himself off the bed and rush after his fledgeling, watching in horror as he empties his groaning belly into the tub. blood spills out of him in violent waves, each followed by a bout of shuddering and coughing and broken sobs of terror. lucien feels like he should be crying, too, but his face is frozen in horror and he can’t even make a sound, let alone get tears to fall. he feels awful, guilty and _despicable_ for tempting andrew into doing something he knew he _couldn’t_. as he watches his blood pour from andrew’s guts to the drain he feels like he’s _betrayed him._

shakily lucien moves to kneel beside andrew and rub a hand up and down his spine, feeling his body convulse as he vomits another portion of lucien’s blood, splattering the white ceramic tub with a glistening coat of scarlet. trembling, andrew moves closer to him, hides his face against his chest until he starts to burp again and hangs his head over the tub to retch and force up more blood while lucien pats the center of his back. he spits several times until blood has stopped seeping from his lips and finally crumples to the floor, hand pressed forcefully into his hollow stomach as he shivers with exhaustion. lucien wraps him up in his arms, kissing his pallid cheek and neck and rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering brokenly, 

“i’m sorry -- i’m _so_ sorry --”

but andrew, in all his delirious sickness, shakes his head weakly and presses trembling lips to the spot where he had bitten lucien, just holding them there, breathing unevenly against his skin until he finally melts against him, no longer distressed.

lucien gets andrew back to the bed and tosses the bloody covers aside to cradle him close atop the mattress, stroking his hair and neck and back and tender belly, apologizing telepathically as he presses kisses to the top of his damp head. he’s so fucking _sorry_ , but at the same time his nerves are still buzzing with the high that being drank from, that being _swallowed_ by _andrew_ had left him with, and with each apologetic message there’s a note of _gratitude_ mixed in.

throat burning with bile and breath still interrupted by intermittent hiccups, andrew curls his hands weakly in the front of lucien’s bloodstained shirt to feel his steady heart leading andrew’s back to a stable beat. even though he’s mad at himself for giving in to the ill-fated urge, he knows lucien _wanted it_ \-- and he wanted it _just_ as much.

as horrific as the aftermath had been -- it was _worth it_ , if only to have _lucien_ inside him for a few minutes.


End file.
